


Tied and Tethered

by Lordsnugglepants



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Coven AU, Demon Jack, M/M, Witch Gabriel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lordsnugglepants/pseuds/Lordsnugglepants
Summary: Gabriel is an aspiring and talented magic user that gets in way over his head as he summons a powerful and rather old demon. However as they spend more time together he realizes that his new companion may need more help than he does.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Terms and Conditions

Gabriel continued to dig his intricate pattern into the dirt with the bottom of his staff. Angrily muttering every obscenity and curse he could think of while he worked. He was completely filthy and his limbs ached but it didn’t matter. Driven by pure anger and petty rage he was determined to finish his task. 

“I can’t believe the nerve of those fucking assholes,” He grumbled as he started to fill in the inner parts of his magic circle. “All the fucking work I put into the institution just for my grant request to be rejected because some brat had mommy and daddy funnel in money so they could do fuck all on their personal projects!!!”

“Despite your great work and contributions Mr.Reyes we believe you haven’t been putting your best foot forward with your current level of magic,” Gabriel huffed in a mock snooty tone as he put the finishing touches to his circle. “Perhaps if you show us something more ambitious we’ll reconsider our decision.”

Stomping out of the freshly made magic circle Gabriel stumbled over the laces of his boots, tripping over his feet and face first into the dirt of the forest floor. Pain raked over the side of his head and cheek as twigs and branches dug their way into his skin, he could feel blood roll over from his lip as a fresh cut formed over his cupid's bow. 

Scrambling to his feet Gabriel felt his rage boil over as he loudly stomped to his backpack and angrily dumped the contents of herbs, animal bones and crystals from it before moving back to his circle and setting everything in place. 

“You want ambitious I’ll give you fucking ambitous,” Gabriel seethed as he took his place on the outer circle he made, not bothering to check his calculations. At this point he really didn’t care, if he blew himself up, he blew himself up. “I’ll show you fucking boujee bastards.”

Sitting cross legged in the outer circle Gabriel began to chant, feeling the push and pull of the energy within himself and the land around him. As he continued the spell he felt the subtle eb and flow around him gather and pull towards the circle, the energy then pooled into the circle and towards the center as it slowly started to condense and take form. 

Gabriel eyebrows furrowed as a devious grin spread across his face. The foliage and leaves he had gathered at the edges of the circle started to smoke before finally igniting and setting themselves ablaze. The smoke then lifted from the ashen dead leaves before concentrating into a cloud above the circle, slowly growing larger and larger until it condensed into a black orb. 

As the spell continued Gabriel heard dark whispers creep around the edges of his mind, beckoning and calling him into the edge of the void. Eager for him to ruin his calculations so they could consume him, but he pressed on. His stubborn ambition and rage far to great to be quelled by lesser demons. 

It wasn’t enough however, just as he was nearly complete he saw the orb start to ungulate and bubble. It was destabilizing. 

“No. No no no no fuck, C’mon,” Gabriel pleaded as he put more of himself into it. He could feel an unbearable pressure build in the back of his head as he felt a warm trickle of blood start to flow from his nose. If the spell destabilized now he wouldn't get another chance like this again, he didn’t want to prove the council right. Gritting his teeth he fished through his back pocket and pulled out his switchblade. 

“I will not be fucking denied!” He screamed before cutting a deep gash into his right palm before digging his hand back into the circle. “You’re getting summoned whether you like it or not, consequences be fucking damned!”

And damned he was. As his blood flowed out of his hand and into the circle the flaming ring grew into a raging inferno, a billowing pillar of fire that lit up the night sky as the black orb soon turned a scarlet red from the adjustment in the ritual. 

Gabriel flinched as the flames nipped and licked at his skin but he pressed on, watching as the orb grew larger and larger as the fires fed themselves into it.

As the spell settled into its last stage Gabriel wobbled to his feet, he was completely and utterly spent and his vision started to blur at the edges. He was almost there, he could pass out after he finished the last step, he just needed to say one simple sentence. 

Raising his arm he watched his shaking fingers settle in front of the orb and he spoke. “Come to me!”

In an instant the orb burst in an explosion of magic and fire that knocked Gabriel far across the forest floor. Groaning loudly he picked his head up to see a blurry large silhouette surrounded by a dancing wall of flames. 

Wheezing out a few stuttered breaths Gabriel managed to smile before closing his eyes and slowly losing consciousness. “How’s summoning a high demon for ambitious you pretentious fucks.”

\--------

The first thing he noticed was that he wasn’t dead, which overall was a good start. It would have sucked if he had died considering all the effort he went through to even get to this point. The second thing that he noticed was that everything fucking hurt, really badly. But again, better to be hurting everywhere than be dead. He was doing his best to look at the positives. 

The third thing he noticed was the warm press of skin against his cheek and a hand on top of his head. 

Gabriel then immediately remembered where he was and his eyes shot wide open. Scrambling he pushed away from the solid mass that was holding him. Stumbling away he turned to the figure and was completely unprepared by what was before him. 

Despite being exactly what he was going for he still wasn’t ready for the terrifyingly large twisted horns that poked out the sides of it’s head, or the ashen white skin that gave a pale glow under the fire of the summoning circle. Nor was he prepared for the long and thick pointed tail or large black demonic wings that surrounded the creature's large muscled body. 

Gabriel knew exactly what he had done, knew exactly what he had summoned and brought to this mortal plane and yet out of fear and total shock that he even succeeded he still asked the dumbest question possible. 

“Who are you?” 

The demon looked at him curiously, it’s red eyes dancing with mischief and danger like a predator about to go for the kill. Standing to its full height the demon towered over Gabriel, it was easily ten feet tall and made itself feel even larger as its wings fanned out and extinguished the flames, plunging the forest in total darkness. 

Gabriel started to panic as he heard his own heart beat in his ears as it jackhammered in his chest. 

“You want to know who I am?” The demon asked in the darkness, its rough voice dancing with delight.

“Most know me as -”

As the demon spoke its true name Gabriel immediately felt sick. It was as if all the air in his lungs had been sucked clean out and he could faintly hear the call of various animals cry out in despair and panic as they ran for their lives, fleeing from the eldridge terror that had made his presence known. He desperately wished he could run with them and escape, but he was trapped. He couldn’t move even if he wanted to. He was at this creature's complete mercy and he knew he was utterly fucked. 

“However I suppose using that name would be less than ideal for your sanity or anyone else's in a thirty mile radius.”

Gabriel then heard the flap of wings before an icy gust billowed around him and he found himself sounded by leathery wings. He wanted to scream so desperately but he couldn’t find his voice as he continued to gasp for air.

A snap soon alerted Gabriel as a small flame lit the darkness, dancing on the tip of the demon's long blacked and pointed fingernail and revealing the creature's sharp and chiseled features. It’s face was beautiful and nearly perfect save for the deep scar that ran across it’s forehead and nose. 

“For the sake of convenience how about you just call me Jack?” The demon asked as a lock of his pale gray hair fell over his forehead with every inch he moved closer to Gabriel. 

“I- I- I , umm I.”

The demon simply smiled, clearly taking delight in Gabriel’s terror. “Of course only if it's alright with you, Master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter if you wanna, [Lordsnugglepants](https://twitter.com/Lordsnugglepant)


	2. Fine Print

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Always read between the lines of your demon contracts

The demon continued to move closer to Gabriel, slowly bringing its other hand up to his face. Gabriel could admit that he was stubborn for most of his life, and that it had gotten him in trouble more often than he would like to admit, but this was different. It was actually going to get him killed this time. He was going to die because he was too hard headed for his own good and he just couldn't admit defeat, and now it was coming back to bite him in the ass in the form of a ten foot tall elder demon.

Closing his eyes he furrowed his brows and waited for the end to come. He could feel the demon's warm breath ghost over his skin and he knew he was a few seconds away from being disemboweled by its teeth and sharp nails. Only the dismemberment didn’t come, instead all he heard was the snort of a few suppressed chuckles. 

Slowly he cracked an eye open to see that the demon was chuckling to himself before launching into a full blown fit of laughter. Gabriel could only look at the demon in complete disbelief, utterly confused at the sudden change in attitude.

The demon then launched itself away from Gabriel and took off in the sky, cackling loudly into the moonlight while Gabriel could only watch him soar overhead. Eventually, Jack began to descend and with the snap of his fingers he lit a small fire within the summoning circle to illuminate the forest once more, the crackling flames dancing across his pale features and his bright white teeth as he continued to laugh.

“By Belphegor and all the demons below you should have seen your fucking face,” He snickered. “Fucking priceless.”

“What the fuck….”

“I know I haven’t been around you mortals for a while but I honestly didn’t think you’d all still be this fucking easy to scare.”

The demon continued to howl with laughter while Gabriel was doing his best to sort through the utter emotional whiplash he had just gone through in the past twenty minutes. Eventually Gabriel’s mood shifted from terrified to somewhat annoyed as Jack continued to laugh at him.

“Excuse me if utter terror wasn’t the appropriate response to a ten foot tall high demon bursting through a magical portal.”

“I mean it shouldn’t be considering you were the one that summoned me,” Jack retorted before flicking Gabriel’s nose with the tip of his pointed nail. “Or do you already need a reminder?”

Grabbing at his snubbed nose Gabriel snarled. “No I don’t need a reminder but I think you need a reminder of some very important details,” Gabriel said before jabbing Jack with his index finger. His skin was hot to the touch as small fiery sparks danced across his hand at the contact. “I am the conduit that’s keeping you tethered to this mortal plane,” He jabbed the demon again. “I am one that will send you back to whatever pit you crawled out of,” Another jab. “So I am the one that is in charge.”

Gabriel looked fiercely in Jack’s eyes, determined to not be toyed with by the demon any longer. “You will respect this contract and the magic you are bound by..”

Jack’s smile fell for a moment before shifting into a wide toothy smile, his eyes filled with amusement. “You know you would have a point, if only anything you just said was actually correct.”

“What do you mean?”

Slowly Jack took Gabriel's wrist and moved the mage's hand away from his chest. “My dear friend, what you have forged between us is much deeper than a contract.”

In an instant Gabriel’s forearm glowed a bright red, his skin shimmering with an intricate pattern of runes and symbols that were far more ancient than any craft that he had studied. At the same time the demon's chest, neck and wrist glowed the same red. Slowly, Jack brought Gabriel's hand to his jugular and curled the mage's fingers around him. Closing his eyes he let the magic that connected them flow, smiling as Gabriel’s hand trembled under the forces that connected them. 

“Does that feel like a simple contract of servitude to you?”

“The blood I gave when I shifted the algorithm in the summoning,” Gabriel whispered with sudden realization to himself. 

“Correct,” Jack breathed as he opened his eyes once more. “Although it was impressive that you were able to do those mental calculations and change the magic algorithm on the fly, doing such complicated work can lead to mistakes.”

Gabriel felt his heart sink into his stomach as he realized the actual gravity of the situation he had gotten himself into, and as he drew his hand back from Jack’s neck the demon pleasant smile morphed into a sadistic smirk. 

“Mistakes that would allow a demon to shift the algorithm into a pact bond that allows me to get something out of our little power exchange. One that you would have honor, lest you suffer terrible consequences.”

“What exactly do you want?” Gabriel growled.

“Nothing much, but I think we should get out of here and rest first. You look rather exhausted and don’t seem to be in a real understanding mood.”

Although he didn’t want to admit it, Gabriel was indeed exhausted. He was running on fumes after casting such a complex spell and downright emotionally drained after getting duped by a demon who had no intention of taking any of this seriously.

“Fine,” Gabriel finally submitted. “We go back to my place, get cleaned up, and then you tell me what your game is.”

“Deal,” Jack said as he held out his hand. “Does my new master have a name?”

“Gabriel Reyes,” he answered as he took Jack’s hand and shook it, flinching slightly as the pact tattoo glowed again. 

“Well it’s nice to meet you Gabriel Reyes, I’m sure we’ll get along just fine.”

\-----------

“So what year is it exactly?” Jack asked casually as he followed Gabriel through the winding woods. “I haven’t been on the surface in a while.”

“It’s 2019,” Gabriel grumbled in a clipped tone. Considering the kind of mood he was in he really didn’t want to make small talk right now, especially with his current company. 

“2019, wow. 200 years can really fly when you’ve been sealed away.”

Stopping in his tracks Gabriel turned around to face Jack, confusion written all over his face from the demon's statement. “You were sealed?”

“I was.”

“What did you do? I get that you’re a demon, but you must have done something truly terrible to warrant enough attention to be sealed away.”

“Story for another time, but I highly doubt that you would be interested anyway. It’s rather cliche and boring.”

Gabriel sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose as he tried to keep his temper in check. He needed to try to calm down. “Fine then, fucking be difficult.”

“You know all this talk about me is rather drab, I’m honestly more interested as to why you summoned me.”

“To prove a point,” Gabriel swiftly mumbled under his breath. 

“Sorry what was that, I didn’t catch that,” Jack said as he wrapped an arm around Gabriel’s shoulder, leaning down as he mockingly tried to hear the mage better.

“I said, to prove a point.”

“I’m sorry, maybe these old ears don’t work too well, one more time.”

“To prove a point!” Gabriel snarled as he broke out of Jack’s grip. Turning to face Jack he glared him down, watching as the demon's expression shifted with shock and curiosity. “I have a coven that I have dedicated myself to. I’ve done everything I can to make sure it’s kept its influence and power, and how do they repay me, by casting me aside when I needed their help the most.”

“So you were desperate enough to summon a demon?” 

Letting out a tired sigh Gabriel relaxed his shoulders, his expression softening as he let his gaze drop to the ground. “Yes. My home and community could be in danger if I don’t do something. If I could get their support and a grant I could get to the root of the problem, and that’s why I need you. The council would never deny me if they saw the power you hold, with you I would be able to easily impress them.”

“You risked your own safety and even your soul just to help some mortals and fix a problem that isn’t even your responsibility.”

“I did, and I would do it again. Even if it means dealing with someone like you.”

“I’m honestly not sure if you’re incredibly selfless of just plain stupid, it’s always hard to tell with you mortals,” Jack said as he continued to move to Gabriel’s side down the path. “Whatever the case may be I respect your pettiness, I can say at least the person that summoned me isn’t boring.”

“Good to know I’ll keep you entertained,” Gabriel said with a roll of his eyes as he continued to walk.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure I’ll keep things interesting for you as well.”

“That’s honestly what I’m afraid of.”

After another twenty minutes of annoying questions the two had finally had the car in sight in a small clearing when Gabriel had come to a very belated realization. Turning around he faced the demon and looked him up and down before scratching at the back of his neck.

“Ok, you’re gonna have to do something about this,” Gabriel said, waving his hands up and down while gesturing to Jack. “You’re way too big for my car and I only have like, three more payments on this thing.”

Looking himself over with a turn and a swish of his tail Jack chuckled to himself. “Guess you’re right, you’ll have to excuse me if I don’t get this right on the first try, it’s been a while.”

Closing his eyes Jack took a deep breath before fanning his wings out. Surrounding himself in a dark murky aura he slowly began to tuck his wings in before they slowly began to sink into the skin of his back. Furrowing his brow he then began to clench his fist as his tail began to do the same as well. As he continued the process a thin sheen of sweat began to break over his skin. Slowly his legs gave out from under him and he fell to his hands and knees, his long black nails digging into the dirt as they began to shorten themselves to a normal length. 

“Hey, are you ok?” Gabriel asked as he moved to Jack’s side.

“I’m fine,” he grunted. “Just need another moment.”

After several more minutes Jack managed to hide his wings, tail and horns as well as shift himself to an appropriate height. Taking a few labored breaths Jack managed to stumbled to his feet and stood in front of Gabriel.

“How do I look?” Jack heaved. 

Fumbling for his phone in the darkness Gabriel brought it out and turned the flashlight on. Focusing the light on Jack’s face he watched as the demon squinted before blinking and adjusting his now blue eyes to the bright light. 

“Good enough to pass for a human?”

As Gabriel looked Jack over he honestly wasn’t sure if the demon was playing dumb because good enough was honestly an understatement. Jack had changed himself to look like every mid westerns suburban poster boy dream with his blonde hair, sun kissed skin and soft pink lips and flushed cheeks. The scar still remained on his face but Gabriel wasn’t going to question him on it, if it was for aesthetics he could understand why. Scars did look good after all, but the witch wasn’t going to admit it to the demon. In the little time that they had gotten to know each other he already knew that Jack was a bit of an ass and he didn’t need to feed the demon’s ego anymore. 

“It looks alright I guess,” Gabriel said with a noncommittal wave of his hand. “You’ll fit in with the rest of the pretty boys in L.A.”

“Wait I just realized, something's off.”

Arching an eyebrow Gabriel looked him over again and tilted his head to the side, somewhat confused as to what Jack could mean. “You look fine to me.”

“No no, somethings definitely off,” Jack said as he stroked his chin, clearly deep in thought. “Oh wait, I know what it is!”

Stepping up Jack used his hand to compare their heights before surrounding himself in the dark aura once more and shifting again, growing two more inches and making himself taller than Gabriel. 

“Perfect.”

Gabriel scowled deeply and glared the demon down. “Are you fucking serious, was that really necessary?”

“I mean it pissed you off, so I think it was necessary.”

“Let’s just get in the fucking car,” Gabriel grumbled as he shrugged off his hoodie and tossed it to Jack. “And put that on, I don’t need your bare ass cheeks on my upholstery.”

Jack gratefully took the jacket as he opened up the car and draped it over the seat before Gabriel started the car and sent them on their way. Fiddling with his phone for a moment Gabriel synced it with his car, and as he turned the volume up he squirmed a bit as Jack eyed him curiously. 

“What?”

“Nothing, just surprised by the music choice. Didn’t peg you for someone that listened to pop music.”

“Surprised you even know what pop music is, old man. Weren’t you sealed away?”

“I was allowed to look on from afar thank you very much,” Jack huffed. “Plus our bond fills in the general things if I reach out to it, your knowledge is my knowledge.”

“Not sure how I feel about that,” Gabriel said as he gripped the steering wheel harder. 

“Relax,” Jack said with a chuckle. “I can’t read your mind or anything and I don’t have your social security number or your mother’s maiden name. Private thoughts and experiences stay with you. I just know things like where you live and what the internet is, which by the way I’m super excited to try.”

“Trust me when I say it’s not all it’s cracked up to be, the internet is both a blessing and curse.”

“Tell me more then,” Jack said as he leaned over in his seat.

“Alright I guess, but it’s gonna take a while.”

As they continued to drive Gabriel regaled Jack with the wonders of YouTube, Wikipedia rabbit holes, social media and pop culture. Despite his initial aggravation with Jack’s attitude he couldn’t help but crack a smile every time Jack laughed at one of his stupid jokes or deprecating answers and by the time they reached his apartment complex he found himself laughing along with him.

“Ok but what the fuck is actually wrong with Tumblr,” Jack wheezed. 

“Your guess is as good as mine, it is a legitimate chaotic enigma. You should have seen it during the golden age, it was amazing.”

“What made it turn into such a shit show?”

Gabriel simply shrugged before undoing his seat belt and opening his door. “Capitalism and greed to be perfectly honest, the site really isn’t the same or as fun now and it’s super embarrassing.”

“Speaking of embarrassing we have a problem,” Jack said as he rolled down the window and stretched his neck over to Gabriel. “I can’t get out.”

“What, why?”

Giving Gabriel a bland look Jack gestured toward himself. “I’m naked you genius.”

“Oh, completely slipped my mind.”

“Yeah.”

“Alright just wait here and I’ll be right back with some clothes.”

“Could you at least let me listen to some music in the car?” Jack asked with a pout. 

Groaning loudly Gabriel scrolled through his phone and got to his playlist before giving the device over to Jack. “Don’t fucking break it.”

“No promises,” Jack said absently as he fiddled with the phone. 

“For fuck’s sake it’s like dealing with a puppy. A dangerous six foot-four puppy with demonic powers,” he grumbled to himself as he headed to his apartment.

Taking the steps two at a time Gabriel got to his floor, unlocked the door to his unit and quickly snagged a pair of shorts from his room before rushing down to the parking lot once more. He honestly didn’t trust Jack as far as he could throw him despite the demon's charisma, he could only hope Jack and his car were still there.

Breaking out of his jog Gabriel saw that his car was still there with Jack reclined in the seat with his feet on the dash. Moving to the car Gabriel opened the passenger side and greeted his new demon companion with a pair of shorts. 

“Here, cover your ass and let's get inside.”

“Much appreciated,” Jack beamed as he pulled on the shorts, frowning a little as he struggled to fit into them. “Okay I don’t know if sharing clothes is gonna be ideal, these are way too tight in the back.”

“Beggars can’t be choosers blondie, suck it up and quit complaining.”

“Permission to make one more complaint at least?” Jack asked as he followed Gabriel up the stairs to his unit

“What?”

“A bit of trust between the two of us would be appreciated.”

Stopping in his tracks Gabriel glanced over his shoulder to look at the demon. “What do you mean?”

“Really?” Quirking his brow Jack looked to Gabriel in amused disbelief. “Are we really just gonna ignore how you sprinted for dear life to your home. I can assure you I wasn’t going to cause you trouble.”

“The first impressions you’ve made so far haven’t been very convincing.”

Jack couldn’t help but wince as he mulled over Gabriel’s words. “I will admit I may have gone a bit overboard, but I promise I was only having a bit of fun.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Gabriel said blandly as he continued to walk.

“Honest, I really was,” Jack whispered. “I haven’t been top side or had much interaction with anyone since being sealed, I just wanted to have some fun, granted it was at your expense.”

Finally reaching his unit door Gabriel turned around to see Jack closely hovering behind, head downcast and eyes hidden behind his lashes as he bit his lip. It was clear that he was mournful and upset with himself for his behavior.

“It really wasn’t my intention to be cruel, I’m sorry.”

Gently, Gabriel closed the space between them and placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder, guiding him inside his apartment before closing the door. Crowding Jack against the door he finally managed to get the demon to look at him, pained blue eyes meeting soft brown. 

A demonic puppy indeed. 

“Hey look at me,” Gabriel said as he lifted Jack’s chin to meet his gaze. “We’re going to be working together for the foreseeable future so as long as you don’t make things more difficult for me I won’t make things more difficult for you by holding it against you.”

Jack simply stared at him. In a trance like state the demon wrapped a hand around Gabriel’s wrist, holding it tight as if Gabriel would slip through his fingers. 

“I’ll cooperate,I promise,” he whispered. “I really do need you.”

“For what exactly?”

“I need to go to Indiana.”

“Ok, but why do you need to go to Indiana?”

“There’s a creature there, I need to kill it,” Jack explained with trembling hands, his skin shifting to its pale grey while his eyes glowed a bright crimson. “It needs to die.”

“Ok, just calm down,” Gabriel coaxed as he used his free hand to rub small circles in Jack’s shoulder with his thumb. “I’ll help.”

“Really?”

“Like you said,” Gabriel started as he lifted his hand from Jack’s shoulder to his neck, immediately exciting the magic that tied them. “We’re bound together now and we both have to honor our ends of it. I need you as much as you need me.”

A soft smile spread across Jack’s face as the gentle light from their pact tattoo grew brighter in the low lights of the apartment unit. “Thank you.”

“No problem,” Gabriel said as he returned Jack’s smile. “How about we get cleaned up and sleep.”

“Okay.”

After some fumbling, Gabriel managed to show Jack how to use the shower before setting up the pull out couch for him and cleaning up himself. By the time he finished his night routine it was well into two a.m. in the morning and he was utterly exhausted. 

Finally getting into bed he examined his new tattoo. Tracing over it with the tips of his fingers he watched as the black ink shimmered over into red in the wake of his touch before shifting back to black. 

Sighing, he turned out the light and bundled himself under his blanket, hoping that he could get a better handle on his situation by the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel strikes me as the kind of guy that would be into the Electra Heart era of Marina and the Diamonds, but maybe that's just me.
> 
> Follow me on twitter if you wanna, [Lordsnugglepants](https://twitter.com/Lordsnugglepant)


	3. Bargain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two halfs of a whole idiot

Gabriel awoke the next morning extremely sore and with a massive headache. Blearily he opened his eyes and slowly sat up in his bed before rubbing at the sides of his head, doing his best to soothe the pounding. Finally blinking back the sleep from his eyes he rested his hands in his lap, staring at the open window for a moment and taking in the morning sun.

Looking down to his arms Gabriel examined his hands to see the pact tattoo amongst the many other symbols inked in his skin. Gently brushing over it the tattoo hummed to life under his touch as it turned a brilliant red. 

“Wasn’t a dream,” he mumbled to himself before getting up and stumbling to his bathroom. After snagging a pair of shorts and a shirt Gabriel wandered to the living room to find Jack, only to be greeted to a neat folded blanket and an empty room. 

“Jack?!” He called in a slight panic as he went into his small kitchen and turned on the light to see if the demon was hiding there, once again finding it empty. 

Feeling the panic bubble into frustration and anger Gabriel checked the closet and every other nook and cranny of his apartment before angrily stomping back to his room and grabbing a pair of sandals, ready to raise a warpath if need be to find Jack. 

“I can’t believe I trusted that piece of shit,” Gabriel growled as he put on his sandals and headed for the door. “I swear to all the gods of old and new when I find that bastard I’m gonna -”

Before Gabriel could finish his belligerent threat his front door opened and Jack stepped inside, looking bright and happy in new clothes as he hummed a tune with three large bags in his hands. Too shocked to even continue Gabriel watched the demon walk into the kitchen.

Belatedly Jack eventually noticed Gabriel and greeted him with a smile. “Good morning,” he said before fishing through one of the bags and pulling out a pastry. “Scone?”

Still in complete disbelief Gabriel simply stared at Jack as he tried to process everything. The silence stretched on for an uncomfortable amount of time and Jack eventually got concerned. His smile soon faltered into a frown as he gave Gabriel a confused tilt of his head. 

“So, I’m assuming you don’t like scones?” Jack guessed before biting into the pastry himself, his eyes going wide as he moaned before taking another bite. “Holy fuck this is good, you humans are actual geniuses.”

Something about the casual tone that Jack set in the conversation seemed to set something off in Gabriel as he quickly snapped out of his stupor and crossed the distance between him and the demon, his nose flaring as he got in Jack's face.

“Where the fuck have you been?” Gabriel interrogated as he surveyed the demon's new clothes. Looking over the demon's body Jack had somehow acquired a new outfit in the hours he had been missing. He had traded out Gabriel’s shorts and hoodie for black skinny jeans, doc marten boots and a tight navy blue V-neck t-shirt. “And why are you dressed like an e-boy?”

Squinting at the witch Jack tilted his head in confusion. “I’m not entirely sure what an e-boy is, but I’m assuming it’s an insult.”

“Well not necessarily, it sorta depends on perspective I suppose…” Gabriel mused before shaking his head, realizing he was getting side tracked. “But more importantly, where the fuck have you been?”

“Well I needed clothes and nothing you had would have fit, so I decided to get some stuff while I was out.”

“Where did you get the money?”

“A bank,” Jack answered simply with a smile. “I couldn’t just ask you for money, I’ve already imposed on you enough as it is.”

Giving Jack a look of disbelief and disappointment Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose before letting out a deep breath. “Jack, you can’t just steal things.”

“Oh c’mon, it’s not like I stole directly from anybody, not to mention it was from an ATM,” Jack explained before lighting a black fire in his hand. “Plus if they didn’t want anything stolen from it they shouldn’t have made it susceptible to magic.”

“Oh no you misunderstand, I don’t give two shits about the bank, fuck them,” Gabriel said as he moved past Jack to look through the breakfast bag. “Capitalism will comfort the bank if it cries over a few missing bills. What I really care about is you getting caught.”

“Oh,” Jack said, slightly surprised

“If something happens to you, it’s gonna be really hard to explain why you have no type of identification or anything else,” Gabriel explained as he fished through the Starbucks bag to find a breakfast sandwich. “We need to lie low and try not to draw more attention to ourselves than necessary.”

“If it makes you feel any better I used my magic to wipe the camera feed when I took it out of the ATM, but I understand and I’ll be more careful from now on.”

“That’s all I ask,” Gabriel said with a smile. “How much did you take anyway?”

Jack gave Gabriel a coy smile as he reached for a different bag and handed it to him. Peering inside the bag Gabriel choked on his sandwich as he looked at the large wads of bills messily piled high inside. 

“Jack what the fuck!” Gabriel managed through his fit of coughs before swallowing the remnants of food in his throat. “There’s at least a few grand in here.”

Jack simply shrugged as he finished his scone and licked his fingers clean of the residue. “Had to come up with rent for you, after all I live here and I don’t have a job.”

Gabriel could only laugh with a shake of his head as he moved past Jack to get the rest of the food from the counter. “Let’s sit at the table and eat you fucking handful, we have a big day ahead of us and some things we need to discuss.”

“Right behind you,” Jack said as he moved to the table.

Gabriel then unpacked all the food and plated it on the table before pulling a chair up for Jack. As they ate in comfortable silence Gabriel watched as Jack tore through sandwich after sandwich and several pastries before chugging down a glass of juice.

“Calm down you animal it isn’t going anywhere.”

“Sorry,” Jack apologized through a mouthful of food. “I actually haven’t eaten real food since I was sealed, this is fucking amazing.”

Taking one more bite of his sandwich Gabriel gave the demon a curious look. “Do demons even need to eat?”

“No, but it is rather nice to indulge in considering the last thing I ate was cornmeal and river water.”

“Ok and on that depressing note let's discuss the things we need to do today.”

“Sure, what's on the agenda?” 

“First we need to see the council so we can get approved for the grant. If we can do that, making progress on fixing my little problem will be a lot more doable considering I’ll actually have resources.”

“So how exactly do we do that?”

“You just need to be you,” Gabriel said with a smirk. “If you could honestly intimidate them a little I’m sure they’ll get the message that they shouldn’t have dismissed me.”

“Oh I can do more than intimidate them,” Jack said with a cruel grin spread across his face, his eyes flashing a deep red for a moment before changing back to blue. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Gabriel tutted as he waved his finger at Jack. “You still need to behave yourself, I just need you to spook them a bit.”

“C’mon man, I thought you wanted to scare them shitless with the way you were talking yesterday.”

“Well that was yesterday, and I’ll admit I was in a bit of a bad mood.”

“A _bit_?” Jack parroted giving Gabriel a bored look. 

“Shut uuuuuuuup,” Gabriel sang before gathering the plates. “To be honest it’s clear that you’re stronger than the average demon and I don’t need them taking you away from me if they feel like they could use you for their own agenda. We need to be smart about this and not let them know how powerful you actually are.”

“Fine,” Jack relented with a grumble.

“Glad to know that we’re on the same page,” Gabriel said as he put their plates in the sink. Turning on the water he began to wash them. “We’ll also need to open up a bank account for you now I suppose.”

“Bank account?”

“I mean yeah, where else are you gonna put the money you looted?” Gabriel drawled as he scrubbed the plates.

“Why?”

“Well we aren’t going to keep it under my fucking mattress that’s for sure, I already have enough trouble sleeping as it is.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Jack deadpanned. “I mean why even go through the trouble.”

“Well after being sealed for two-hundred years, some autonomy might be good for you,” Gabriel explained before setting the dishes into the drying rack. “You know, have some freedoms and shit.”

“But it’s not like I’m staying so what does it-”

“Which is why you should do as much as you can before then,” Gabriel interrupted as he shook his hands dry before turning to face Jack. “It’s not a big deal anyway, once we complete the contract we can always transfer what’s left to my account, or you can donate. Hell, take it to the strip club for all I fucking care. Just do what makes you happy.”

“You’re actually being serious aren’t you?” Jack asked, baffled as he gave Gabriel a somewhat skeptical look. 

“Very serious.”

“Then I’m buying a phone then!” Jack said excitedly as he got up from the table. 

“Sure, go nuts.”

“And a bike!”

“Ok slow the fuck down,” Gabriel warned before quirking a brow at Jack. “This place is cluttered enough as it is, we don’t need more bullshit in here.”

“Well then let’s just get a bigger place,” Jack countered with a big smile.

“Sure thing, get a decent paying job and a good credit score and we can buy a house.”

“Well maybe I will,” Jack huffed. “Then I can afford three bikes and you won’t be able to stop me.”

“Speaking of jobs,” Gabriel said through a chuckle, entertained by Jack’s determination. “If we’re going hunting for your little monster I’ll have to take some time off of work. Today really is going to be long, isn't it?”

“Well go and get dressed, we’re wasting time,” Jack shooed excitedly.

“Last time I checked I was the one in charge,” Gabriel said as he ventured back to his room to get ready. 

As Gabriel brushed his teeth and washed his face he had to admit that having the demon around was actually entertaining. There were few people that bit back when it came to his banter and Jack did it so naturally it was hard not to get caught up in the demon’s infectious smile.

Finally finished with his morning routine he caught his reflection in the mirror and was immediately reminded of the tattoo as it came into view. Gripping the edges of the sink he breathed deeply as he stared at himself. 

“Don’t get attached you fucking sap, this is only business and it’s temporary at that,” he murmured to himself before walking to his closet. 

Going through his clothes he settled on a black muscle tee, joggers and his beat up combat boots. It wasn’t the most formal thing to wear in front of the council but at this point he really couldn’t be bothered to try to be cordial and polite with them after the literal hell he was going through to get this grant. 

Finally dressed he grabbed his wallet and keys and stepped out of his room to meet back with Jack. “Alright big, bad and gruesome let’s go.”

“Right behind you,” Jack said as he picked up his bag of money.

As they walked out of the apartment and into the elevator Jack continued to eye Gabriel, looking him over every once in a while with furrowed brows and a frustrated expression. 

“Take a picture, it'll last longer,” Gabriel snorted, finally breaking the silence. 

“I was just trying to figure out how I’m the e-boy when we’re both practically dressed the same,” Jack grumbled. 

“First of all we are not dressed the same, this is jock goth,” Gabriel pointed out as he gestured towards himself. “There’s a difference.”

“Oh, whatever,” Jack huffed as he pointed his nose up at the witch. “You’re just making stuff up now.”

“Listen man, I can’t help it if you have blonde hair and black nails,” He continued to explain casually with a shrug as the elevator finally opened. “You just fit the e-boy bill, sorry.”

“But your nails are black too,” Jack countered. 

“Mine are painted not naturally black, there’s a difference.”

“But that’s ….nevermind.”

Laughing Gabriel unlocked the door to the car and hopped in as he watched Jack get into the passenger seat. Crossing his arms the demon looked out the window and Gabriel couldn’t help but laugh even more.

“C’mon man, like I said it’s nothing bad, it’s just a lot of internet bullshit culture that we would have to get into, plus I was just having a little fun at your expense.”

Turning to look at the witch Jack finally started to crack a smile before relaxing in his seat and looking to the open road. “Suppose I can’t fault you for that.”

“Guess we’re even then,” Gabriel said as he focused on the road. “Now, are you ready to fuck with some mortals?”

Turning to Gabriel, Jack gave him a wicked smile. Baring his teeth he let his glamor slip and let out a low and feral growl as his eyes shimmered red.

"I can't wait."

\-----

"OK so let's go over the plan again," Gabriel ordered as he parked the car. "What are we gonna do when we get inside?"

"We go inside, I engulf the building in hell fire and then laugh over the burning bodies of the ones that wronged you," Jack whispered in a deep dark tone.

"Try again," Gabriel drawled. 

Jack let out a sigh as he rolled his eyes. “Be polite unless they get nasty first, spook them a bit with my magic if they ask for proof of my abilities and address you as master.”

“Good boy,” Gabriel praised before giving Jack a pat on the head, watching as the demon gave him a small smile under his touch. “C’mon, the building is about two blocks away.”

Getting out of the car the two began their walk and Gabriel couldn’t help but be slightly amused as Jack looked at everyone and everything with a slight twinkle in his eyes. Clearly the demon was still in awe of everything around him and Gabriel found himself caught up in Jack’s bright smile and good mood, it was infectious, so much so that he almost missed their destination. 

Stopping in his tracks he pointed to the large three story brick building covered in various runes and glyphs that were hidden within the many murals and graffiti art that covered its walls. At the top of the building a large garden could be seen as various flowers and ivy surrounded the roof and spilled over onto the edges. Glancing over Gabriel gave an assessing look at Jack as the demon took in the building. 

“Well, what do you think?”

Jack tilted his head curiously as he watched the different clientele and workers bustle and move throughout the café patio. “Huh?”

“Not what you expected I’m assuming?” 

“To be honest I thought it would be something cliché like a cathedral or some abandoned building, just not ….this.”

“Having a café and plant nursery as a front is actually rather useful,” Gabriel explained as he led Jack to the building. “It allows them the excuse to grow certain things for our craft and spells without drawing attention. Like seriously there are so many dangerous plants and animals on the upper floors and no one bats an eye if it’s for the sake of business.”

“Suppose that makes sense,” Jack said as he walked through the front doors of the building. As he did the black chalkboard walls of the base floor shook violently while the ceiling groaned and creaked. All the while the customers began to panic, most likely mistaking the ruckus for a typical California earthquake. 

Eyeing the room Gabriel noticed the runes on the chalk walls amongst the murals and artwork, all of them twisting and contorting as they strained under the magical presence that had clearly invaded the territory of the building, glowing a searing white and cracking the walls as they tried to hold themselves together.

Pulling Jack’s ear Gabriel tugged the demon close and hissed in his ear. “Jack what the fuck, I thought we had an agreement, no funny business.”

“It’s not my fault your little cult club's runes are so shitty,” he hissed back. “My magic is suppressed to the max right now and the building still feels like it’s gonna fall apart if I so much as drop my glamour.”

Pinching the bridge of his nose Gabriel sucked in a deep breath before grabbing the hem of Jack’s shirt. “Whatever, let's just do what we came here to do and get out before you inadvertently cause a major insurance crisis.”

As they waded through the panicked crowd the shaking soon subsided and settled into a subtle series of vibrations. It was almost as if the building itself quaked in fear of the demon's presence, helpless under the weight of every footstep that he took, cowering with anticipation of the destruction that he could cause. 

Gabriel bit his lip as he called the elevator down. They were on a fine line of success or failure at this point. If they thought that Jack would be too much for them to deal with they would surely try to take him away. He had to play this smart or he would lose everything and he could only hope that Jack would play his part as well. 

His thoughts were interrupted as the elevator finally came down and opened for them. Entering inside the elevator Gabriel reached for the chalk and eraser that laid on the small pedestal next to the elevator buttons. Turning to the chalkboard wall behind him he erased the artwork left behind by the customers and began to draw a large rune on it. With the rune in place he jabbed the top floor button and sent them on their way. 

Tapping his foot anxiously as they rose Gabriel startled, jumping slightly as Jack squeezed his shoulder. Turning to face the demon he was met by Jack’s unblinking scrutiny as he studied Gabriel’s face.

“You’re nervous.” Jack observed plainly. 

“Yeah, real astute observation you got there,” Gabriel snarked, managing a weak smile that didn’t have it’s usual bite.

“You need to relax, be in control of the situation,” Jack said as he brushed his thumb on the back of Gabriel’s neck. In an instant he felt the warm tingle of their pact tattoo ignite to life under the demon's touch, rushing up his arm and down his spine. “If they see even an ounce of hesitation or fear they will take advantage of it.” 

Closing his eyes Gabriel let the magic wash him as he felt Jack shift directly behind him. Placing his other hand on the witch’s free shoulder he leaned into Gabriel’s space, his face close as his breath brushed against Gabriel’s ear. 

“Remember that you were the one that summoned a powerful demon. What authority do they have to deny someone as strong as you.” Jack soothed as he rubbed Gabriel’s shoulders. “You have the power to make them bend, act like it.”

“What if things don’t work out?” Gabriel fretted before biting his lip, a bit overwhelmed with how close Jack was and their shared magic humming through his veins.He could vaguely hear the elevator in the background chime that they had arrived at their destination. 

“I can always blow this place sky high if you want,” Jack promised slowly before pulling away. “But not before I look at the menu of this place. I'm sure they have good pastries here.”

Snapped out of the haze of magic Gabriel turned to face Jack who had a large goofy smile on his face as he pondered the different pastries he could devour and Gabriel couldn’t help but fill the elevator with his laughter at the sight. 

“You are such a fucking glutton,” Gabriel said as he tried to get his laughter in check. 

“Well I am a demon after all,” Jack drawled as he gave Gabriel a fond smile. “But, in all seriousness I meant what I said. You’re a talented mortal to pull off what you did, take pride in that and own it. You’ll do fine.” 

Returning Jack’s smile Gabriel turned to the chalk wall. “Thanks, now let’s get what we came here for.

Gabriel pushed the chalk wall back revealing a large sleek obsidian tile floor surrounded by walls covered in foliage and bright red hydrangeas. At the end of the room a large wooden door rested with a man sitting in front of it as he typed away on his laptop at a white desk.

Walking through, Gabriel and Jack made their presence known as their footsteps echoed throughout the otherwise silent room. Alerted by the sound the man looked up from his laptop and gave the pair a bored look. 

“Gabriel Reyes, always a pleasure,” The man greeted as he twirled a lock of black hair around his finger. “Here for another meeting with the council?”

“Unfortunately Derrick, unfortunately.”

“Well I hope it goes better than last time,” Derrick wished before handing Gabriel a sign in sheet.

“Yeah, I do too.”

“Thanks again for that poultice that you made for my sister, I really owe you one man.”

Gabriel shook his head as he signed off on the sheet and handed it back to Derrick. “With the amount of times you allow me to barge in here unannounced without an appointment, I think we’re even.”

“Well, hearing you bitch at the snobs gets me through these long days and provides me with gossip with the other interns so I can't complain.”

“Well prepare to be thoroughly entertained today,” Gabriel said before walking to the door.

“Awwwwwww you can be nice, it’s adorable,” Jack cooed as he followed close behind. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m a peach,” Gabriel huffed before gripping the door handle. “You ready?”

Jack simply nodded before standing a bit straighter and more confidently and that was all the confirmation that Gabriel needed as he opened the door and the four people before them stopped their conversation all at once to turn their attention to the pair. 

Despite the council's imposing presence, fancy black suits and power they possessed Gabriel walked into the room like he owned the place, doing his best to let Jack’s earlier encouragement settle over him. 

Placing himself a respectable distance away from their table Gabriel gave the group a slight bow and a smile. “Good morning to you all.”

“Oh you’re back,” A blonde woman drawled as she played with the rings on her fingers. Her eyes barely acknowledging Gabriel’s presence.

“Yes I’m back Catherine” Gabriel replied as he rose back up from his bow, smirking slightly as he took in everyone and their annoyed faces. “Thank you for noticing.”

“Why exactly are you back?” Catherine broached, clearly already getting exasperated.

“And with an outsider no less.” A bald man with glasses by the name of Joel added with a hiss, clenching his fist as he glared Gabriel down.

“Well I’ve had some time to reflect and I thought about what the six of you said and you were right,” Gabriel pouted as he looked to the floor, hoping he was doing his best to look mournful and ashamed. “I really wasn’t giving my all when it came to my craft and asking for a grant of that size was very disrespectful.”

Glancing up through his lashes Gabriel watched as the council looked at each other in disbelief and confusion, as if the very notion of Gabriel Reyes apologizing to them was an act that only the gods of old could have performed.

“W-well that’s very unexpected but thank you,” Another council member admitted as she ran a hand through her dark curly hair, clearly trying to remain cool at the unexpected apology. 

Gabriel gave her a brief smile. Tamira, bless her heart was probably the most kind and understanding person on the council.

Grinning pleasantly Gabriel raised his head. “Of course after all the grant was clearly deserved by Laurance’s son so he could invest his research in-” Gabriel paused for a moment as he convincingly pondered what useless form of magic the councilman’s son was studying. “Laurance, what was your son researching again?” 

“Cromniomancy,” Laurance answered, a vein popping out against his pale skin and graying brown hair. 

From behind Gabriel could hear the slight puff of breath that Jack had released from his nose. Glancing back he could see the subtle upturn of the demon’s lips, clearly trying to suppress a smile. Turning back to the council Gabriel steadied himself from breaking out into hysteric giggles himself as he was sure he and Jack were having the exact same thought about telling the future with onions. 

“Yes, thank you for reminding me,” Gabriel continued. “In fact it even inspired me to take more initiative and improve my craft, which is why I stand before all of you today.”

“Well?” Laurance prompted, raising a brow. “What exactly could you present in a matter of twenty-four hours that's so impressive.”

Smirking Gabriel stepped to the side and gestured towards Jack, allowing the council to have a full unobstructed view of the demon. “Him.”

“Mr.Reyes, I don’t know what kind of joke you are trying to pull but we-”

“Oh no Catherine this is no joke, I’m beyond serious,” Gabriel defended with his hands up. “He stands before you as my most ambitious work in magic. What you see is not just an outsider or even a man. He is a living, breathing demon.”

A silence settled over the room as the council looked to Gabriel in complete disbelief before they all broke out into a loud roar of laughter. A mocking choir of sound as they howled with delight at the young witches statement. 

“You can’t possibly be serious?” Catherine hollered as she dabbed her eye with her handkerchief. “Mr.Reyes I know you’re upset that we rejected your request but there’s no need to embarrass yourself further.”

“With all due respect Gabriel, perhaps we have pressured you too much,” Tamira soothed as she tried to calm everyone down. “Are you sure you’re … well?”

“I can assure that I’m well within my right mind, and I speak only the truth,” Gabriel assured. 

“You truly expect us to believe a pedestrian witch such as yourself, managed to summon a demon,” Joel sneered “Something that hasn’t been accomplished in near a century by even the most noble of covens and families.”

“Come Joel don’t be like that, the least you could do is humor me,” Gabriel said with a pout. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose Laurance let out an exasperated sigh before placing his gaze to the ceiling, as if it would provide him a way to get rid of Gabriel “Fine we will humor you, but once we do, you will take an extended leave from future meetings within the coven. Clearly you need a break.”

“Well go on then,” Catherine mocked as she inspected her red nails with a small smirk. “Have your demon give us a demonstration.”

“Only if my master would allow it,” Jack offered as he turned to Gabriel for confirmation. 

Letting his smirk broaden into a full toothy smile as he turned to Jack, brimming with confidence and mischief Gabriel gave the order. “Proceed.”

Jack then stepped forward to the council. With each step he took he allowed part of his glamour to fall as his skin turned pale and his horn slowly began to protrude from his head. Soon the council's amused smiles dropped into frowns as Jack’s appearance became less and less human. A nervous energy settled into the room as the walls began to vibrate and the runes hidden in the structure of the building began to strain under the pressure that Jack exuded. 

“Convinced yet?” Gabriel mused as he eyed the council down. 

The room remained quiet for an uncomfortable amount of time as the stifling energy that Jack gave off radiated around the room, swathing the room and making the air hot and unbearably thick, slowly squeezing them all as it became more unbearable by the second until Laurance stood from his seat with a frustrated growl. 

“Enough of these games Gabriel,” He spat before turning to the rest of the council. “Can’t all of you see this is just a cheap party trick. Anyone could glamour themselves up and shake up a room. The man must think he can play us for fools.”

The council then began to look among themselves and talked in hushed whispers, clearly trying to deliberate on who they should believe. Thankfully, Jack made it easy on Gabriel as he spoke up and interrupted the council. 

“Permission to speak freely, master?” Jack asked as he turned to Gabriel. 

“Proceed.”

“May I show them a small fraction of my power since they still do not seem convinced?” Jack asked as he looked to Gabriel for approval. 

Gabriel returned Jack’s stare and he immediately felt uneasy. If Jack got carried away this could easily turn very bad, very quickly. They were currently in the driver seat with making negotiations but it could all easily go to shit if he pushed them too far, but as he looked into Jack's eyes he saw that the demon's mischievous smirk slowly softened into a pleading smile. It was a plea of understanding, it was a plea of trust, and Gabriel felt unable to deny him. 

“I’ll allow it,” Gabriel sighed out impassively.

“Thank you master,” Jack said as he let a smile stretch across his face. 

Turning back to face the council Jack slowly made his way to a wall and raised his index finger to it. Elongating his fingernail he hooked it into the wall and pulled. As he did he slowly pulled out the energy of magic runes that protected the building, stretching at its magic fabric and straining it further and further until the building began to shake. 

“How dare you defile our rune work you vile creature!” Laurance screamed as he pointed at Jack. “Stop this at once.”

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, my good man. I only take orders from my master,” Jack said as he let his smile stretch over his face to an inhuman degree. 

Curling his finger further Jack brought more of the runes out of the wall and damaged their structure even more. As he did dark whispers started to fill the room, clawing at the edges of the walls as they sought more leverage, hungry to cause chaos and bring misery to everything around them. In a panic the council looked to Gabriel who barely acknowledged the ongoing madness that started to consume the room. 

“For fucks sake Gabriel stop him!” Catherine cried out.

Looking over to his demon Gabriel watched as Jack continued to tear at the fabric of protective magic before looking back to the council with complete indifference as they nervously waited for the witch to give the order for Jack to stop. But Gabriel didn’t. 

He just needed one more little nudge, just one more little push so they would know exactly how serious he was about all of this. Just one more push and he would get what he wanted. Heart beating fast in his chest with anticipation he clenched his fist, nervously hoping that Jack would take things just far enough without killing them or driving them to the brink of insanity.

Jack then tugged a bit harder and the fabric of magic finally tore slightly with a loud rip that echoed through the room, shaking the building further and throwing Catherine and Laurance to the floor. The dark whispers that clawed at the walls soon grew into desperate squeals as they edged closer to the room, crying out in delight as they felt that their time was near. 

Joel soon let out a scream of terror as the room grew increasingly more chaotic. “Gabriel please!”

Releasing the breath that he had been holding Gabriel relaxed his shoulders. Crossing his arms over his chest he tried his best to look confident and hide his shaking hands as he turned to Jack. “That’s enough Jack, you can stop,” he commanded. 

“Yes master,” Jack said before shortening his nail and letting the rune fabric snap back into the wall. “Will that be all?” he asked before waving his hand in front of his face, dispelling his horns and bringing his appearance back to fully human.

“That will be all thank you,” Gabriel replied pleasantly. 

With Jack’s stunt finally over the room slowly settled back to a semi state of normalcy as the dark corners of the room receded back and the building finally settled to a still quiet. It was almost as if none of it had happened and even Gabriel had to admit that the peace that settled over them was eerie and unnerving at best, as if the delicate stillness that had been established could blow away in an instant if Jack willed it. And as Gabriel looked over to the council that were still hiding under their desk he had a feeling that they had the same idea.

“Incredible,” Tamira breathed as she slowly rose to her feet to marvel at Jack, “He’s really done it.”

“I’ll say he’s fucking done it,” Laurance growled as he scrambled to his feet as well. “He could have killed us all with that thing.”

“With all due respect you did ask me to prove that he was a demon, so I did,” Gabriel corrected smoothly.

“Regardless, that thing is far too dangerous to be kept. It’s bond needs to be severed and be banished back from wherever it came from.”

“You were the one that said to come back with something of quality so I did,” Gabriel countered, his brow knit in aggravation as he stepped towards the council. “I have him under control if you just-”

“How can we be sure you won't lose your grip on it’s leash and get us killed,” Laurance interrupted before turning to the rest of the council. “Or worse, use it’s power to usurp the council.”

The council members looked to each other with concern and fear written all over their faces before they turned their attention back to Gabriel who was left to flounder under their nervous gazes. Gabriel could feel his hands start to sweat as he scrambled for something to say. He was losing control of this situation and Laurance could tell.

“If I really wanted to do such a thing, why would I bring him here for you to see,” Gabriel countered as he gestured to Jack. “Killing any of you wouldn’t bring me any closer to fixing the current problem I’ve begged and pleaded with all of you to address. I will admit I was petty enough to summon a demon to get you to listen to me but I wouldn’t go so far as to cause any of you harm.”

“Still,” Catherine mulled as she tapped her bright red nail on her chin. Going silent for a moment she turned to Jack. “Let’s ask the demon a few questions.”

“Catherine,” Laurance hissed before grabbing her arm. “You can’t possibly be entertaining the idea of talking to that thing are you?”

“Actually I am,” Catherine answered before jerking her arm from Laurance and turning her attention to Jack. “And I believe that _thing_ has a name. Jake was it?”

“Jack actually,” He corrected before giving the woman a slight bow. “And I would be more than happy to answer any of your questions.”

“What is your loyalty to Gabriel?” Catherine interrogated immediately.

“We are under a contract of servitude,” Jack answered as he traced a line with his finger over his collar bone. As he did the pact tattoos glowed a bright red before disappearing once more. “In a sense he owns me. He keeps me tethered to this mortal plane and I cannot disobey him. Our contract is airtight,” he explained before a smile crept on his lips. “Unlike the runes that are supposed to be protecting this place.”

“What?” Laurance growled as he glared daggers at Jack and Gabriel could literally feel his chances slip through his fingers as the councilman’s face went through every shade of red. “How dare you-”

Catherine held up her hand and immediately put a lid on Laurance’s temper tantrum before eyeing Jack curiously. “Explain.”

“Well, the magic that wards this place and holds it together is impressive but unfortunately it’s framework is extremely flimsy and it’s algorithm has so many holes a common imp could break it,” Jack explained as he examined his nails. “Whoever was in charge of it’s structure should honestly be ashamed.”

Immediately the other council members turned to Laurance with a somewhat accusatory look while the man could only turn his nose up in the air in defiance. Rolling her eyes Catherine looked back to Gabriel with a sly smile. “Mr. Reyes?”

“I-duh um yes?” He intelligently offered as his brain tried to process how fast this whole thing was from good, to bad, to questionable at best. 

“How serious are you about this little project of yours?”

“More than anything.” He answered sincerely, giving Catherine a very determined look.

The woman stared at him for a moment before closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Very well then, grant approved.”

“What,” Laurance squawked.

“Holy shit really,” Gabriel yelled excitedly over Laurance. 

“On a few conditions,” Catherine warned. “You keep your little buddy on a tight leash and after you finish what you need to do you look over the rune system that we have over the building. If you’re able to keep him under control with your magic then you should have no trouble fixing a simple magic algorithm for the building.” She said before side-eying Laurance, to which the older man grumbled under his breath in response.

“Yes of course, anything,” Gabriel said with a smile as he tried his best to hold in his excitement. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea Catherine?” Tamira questioned.

“No not at all, but if the man was determined enough to summon a demon then I see no reason why he wouldn’t be of great use to us later. Plus I’m honestly tired of seeing him show up every other week with a new proposal so we’ll give him what he wants,” Catherine resigned before settling herself in her seat and smoothing out her hair. “Does anyone have any objections?” she asked before looking around the room and immediately rolled her eyes as Laurance opened his mouth to speak. “Besides Laurance.”

Laurance immediately clammed up and settled with muttering curses under his breath as Catherine let out a sigh of relief, happy to see no further objections from anyone else. “Splendid, now will the two of you kindly get the fuck out,” She said with a pleasant smile. “You’ve caused enough headache and property damage for one day Reyes, make sure you stay out of trouble with us.”

“I’ll do my best,” Gabriel said before giving them a bow. “Thank you once again. C’mon Jack let’s go.”

“Have a nice day,” Jack chirped with a wave as he fell into step with Gabriel. 

Opening the door and closing it behind him Gabriel could hear Laurance’s muffled yells and couldn’t help the thrill that went through him knowing that he was the cause of the man's ulcer. His glee however was interrupted as he caught Derrick looking at him in complete disbelief. Most likely the man had heard and felt the commotion that had gone on inside and could put two and two together on what Jack was at this point. 

“So, I’m guessing it went well?” Derrick asked weakly as he stared at Jack, somewhat warily.

“Very well actually,” Gabriel corrected with a smirk. “Talk to you later Derrick, we got a busy day.”

Blinking owlishly at them Derrick waved as he watched them go in the elevator. As the doors closed Gabriel pressed his back to the wall of the elevator and let himself gracelessly slide down, letting out a ragged sigh of relief. “We actually fucking did it.”

“You ok?” Jack asked, somewhat concerned as he stooped down. Leaning into Gabriel’s space he searched his face for an answer.

“Yeah,” he breathed out. Yeah I’m good just gimme a sec.”

“Whatever you need,” Jack said as he sat next to Gabriel.

The rest of the elevator ride was silent, as was the walk back when they headed to Gabriel’s car. Quietly they both entered the car and as Gabriel gripped the steering wheel he looked to Jack who returned his gaze. After a long while they both smiled at each other before breaking out into a hysterical laughter so loud they started to draw the attention of pedestrians that passed by. But neither of them could help it, they had come out on top of their little stunt and were too overjoyed to care. 

“I can’t believe they actually bought all that master bullshit,” Jack managed through his chortles. “I thought I was gonna lose it when you got smart with the man.”

“Did you see Laurance’s face when you called his rune work shitty?” Gabriel wheezed as he tried to control his laughter. “Absolutely priceless.”

“ _You can’t possibly be entertaining the idea of talking to that thing are you?_ ” Jack mocked in Laurance’s nasally gruff tone, and it was enough to send Gabriel back into another fit of roaring laughter as he gripped the steering wheel hard and rocked back and forth, completely in tears as he struggled to catch his breath.

Eventually their laughter died off into loud huffing and small giggles as they both flopped back into their chairs. Finally having enough air to form a halfway coherent sentence Gabriel turned his head to Jack and gave him a warm smile. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Jack asked as he continued to look to the roof of the car, grinning like a wild man with all his teeth out on display. 

“What do you mean for what?” Gabriel grinned as he gave Jack a gentle jab in the arm, sending the demon into another fit of breathy chuckles. “Without you I wouldn’t have gotten this far with them.”

“You did most of the work man,” Jack dismissed with a wave of his hand. “I was just there to be disarmingly handsome and scary.”

“No, I really mean it,” Gabriel whispered, his voice bleeding with sincerity. “I truly wouldn’t have convinced them if it wasn’t for you. So thank you Jack.”

Gabriel’s heartfelt gratitude seemed to throw the demon off as Jack turned to face him with surprise and confusion before it settled into a soft smile. “You’re welcome, master.”

Gabriel physically cringed at the use of the word and groaned as he turned his head away from Jack and covered his eyes with his hands, doing his best to hide his smile. “C’mon man, I’m trying to have a moment with you and you gotta fucking ruin it.” 

“Oh I’m so sorry,” Jack drawled before poking at Gabriel’s head. “Would you prefer _milord_ instead.”

Smacking Jack’s hand away Gabriel laughed. “Fuck off.”

“Anyway since I did such a good job how about you finally tell me what your little project is? You haven’t told me yet, but it must be really important if you’re willing to fight tooth and nail for it like this.”

“You’re right, I haven’t,” Gabriel realized belatedly. He had literally summoned Jack from the depths and didn’t even tell the demon why he was summoned in the first place. Gabriel opened up his mouth to tell Jack but then immediately shut up as a better idea popped into his head. “To be honest I think it would be better if I just show you.”

“Like a surprise?” Jack asked excitedly 

“Yep.” 

“I can’t wait. Where are we headed to next?”

“I guess we can head to the bank since it’s pretty close-” Sucking his teeth Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose as he made a realization. “Aw fuck.”

“What’s wrong?”

“You don’t have any form of I.D. or driver's license, we can’t open up an account for you without one.”

Jack mulled Gabriel’s words over as he stroked his chin. “Perhaps we won’t need to.”

“What do you mean?”

Jack flashed his teeth in a wicked smile as he eyed Gabriel. “Take us to the bank and you’ll see.”

\------

“I’ll take the next client please,” The teller called, prompting Gabriel and Jack to step forward.

“Jack are you sure about this?” Gabriel whispered as he leaned into the demon's ear.

“Don’t worry I got this,” Jack assured before turning his attention to the teller. “Hello, how are you today.”

“I’m well, thank you for asking,” The teller said with a bright smile. “Now, what can I do for you today?”

“I was hoping to open a bank account today.”

“Certainly sir. Checking or Savings.”

Turning around Jack gave Gabriel a confused look before the witch leaned towards the teller. “He’s opening a checking account.”

“Gotcha, I’ll just need you to give me a form of I.D, some financial information and fill out some paperwork and we can get started.”

“Actually I don’t think that you need my I.D.,” Jack whispered as he leaned closer to the teller through the glass, his rough voice coming out low and sweet.

“S-Sir I actually kinda do if you want-”

“But I honestly don’t think it’s really necessary,” Jack hushed as he doodled small circles into the glass while he batted his long lashes at the teller through half lidded eyes. “Is it really necessary?”

“N-no I guess… I guess it isn’t really necessary,” The teller agreed in a trance. 

Completely shocked at what was happening Gabriel glanced at Jack’s eyes to see they were a deep shade of red, shifting and flaring with gold and warm oranges as if they were on fire. Catching the witch's gaze Jack turned his head and winked before putting his attention back to the teller. 

“You’ve been so kind doing all this for me,” Jack praised before biting his lip at the teller. “But could you bring me the paperwork so we can set up the account and be on our way.”

“Of course, anything for you.” The teller said in a daze before bringing out a form and sliding it to Jack through the slot

Grinning widely Jack took the papers from the teller, making sure to brush his fingers over theirs and getting a small gasp of frustration from them for his efforts. Closing his eyes Jack shifted his eyes back to their baby blue color and the teller immediately blinked a few times as if they had just woken up from a dream. 

“Huh, um, can I help you sir?” They asked, giving Jack a confused look. 

“My dear you already have,” Jack said with a smile. “You just gave me the paperwork for a new bank account after you checked my I.D.”

“Huh? Oh, I guess I did.”

“You should take care of that before it gets serious by the way,” Jack said as he pointed to the teller. 

Giving Jack a confused look it took the teller a moment to realize that their nose was bleeding and they immediately scrambled to find a tissue and stop the hemorrhage. 

Jack simply gave the teller a small chuckle before filling out the rest of the paperwork and handing it to Gabriel to double check it. Reading it over Gabriel looked at the name the Jack had written in his neat blocky script and couldn’t help the small chortle that bubbled up in his throat. “Really,” He smirked as he handed the papers back to Jack. “ Jack Francis Morrison is the name you’re going with?”

Jack glared daggers at him before snatching the papers back. “It was the name the person who last summoned me gave me and I like it, so fuck off,” He hissed

Raising his hands in defense Gabriel backed off and let the teller finish with Jack. After about twenty minutes of counting all of the money and harmless flirting as Jack continued to have the teller fall over themselves the demon was finally handed a shiny new plastic card for his own bank account. 

“Will that be all sir?” The teller asked with a bright blush. 

“Yes that will be all, thank you,” Jack said before making room for the next person in line. “Take care.”

Walking out of the bank Gabriel gave the demon a telling look before Jack finally let out an aggravated sigh. “Just go ahead and ask,” Jack grumbled. 

“What was that Jedi bullshit you pulled back there?” 

“Simple charm, nothing special really,” Jack answered breezily.

“How come you didn’t use it on the council? Would have made things a hell of a lot easier.”

“It only works on the weak willed, plus if I'm being honest I’m not a fan of using it on mortals anyway,” Jack admitted. “It feels invasive to impose my will on them. Not to mention it’s not good for their constitutions, gives them a headrush.”

“Awwwww the demon has morals,” Gabriel cooed as he got back in the car. 

“Oh fuck off,” Jack chuckled as he took his own seat. “I just think it’s beneath me to be that cruel to them.”

“Or you could just admit that you’re pretty good for a demon.”

“Blah blah, bloopity blah,” Jack replied before sticking out his tongue. 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and chuckled as he started the car and pulled out of the lot. “Anyway you have a card and financial freedom, what are you gonna do now?”

“I have a few ideas,” Jack said with a manic grin.

\------

Jack bounced excitedly on the balls of his heels as the worker handed him his shiny brand new phone and Gabriel his upgraded phone. Gabriel had decided to put Jack on his phone plan for a new data deal and the demon had bullied the witch into getting himself a new phone in the process as well. Although Gabriel was fond of his beat up and cracked phone, having a new one was nice as well.

After setting up Jack’s phone in the car and explaining to him what a bitmoji was the demon was satisfied enough to furiously begin googling something to which Gabriel immediately became curious about. “What are you looking up?” He asked, raising an eyebrow at Jack. 

Jack remained silent as his eyes scanned over the screen before a smug smile graced his face and he let out a loud triumphant shout towards Gabriel. “Aha, I knew it!” Jack yelled before shoving his phone into Gabriel’s face. “You’re just as much of an e-boy as I am.”

“You’re actually still fucking stuck on that from this morning,” Gabriel managed through a hysterical laugh as he read the definition on the phone.

“Look I just don’t think it makes sense that you aren’t one too when we’re practically dressed the same.”

“Holy fuck you’re actually taking this seriosuly,” Gabriel wheezed. “I fuck caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan’t”

“Look man, I’m up for a peaceful debate to prove that you are one,” Jack grumbled. 

“Alright you’re on,” Gabriel finally relented. 

After half an hour of waxing the philosophies of internet culture and the dynamics of eboyism Gabriel finally gave in and let Jack have the win, if nothing more than to get the demon to let the topic go. By the time the two had finally settled the topic the two had arrived outside of Gabriel’s workplace, Blackwatch Tattoo Parlor.

“Well, here we are,” Gabriel said as he waved a hand casually towards the building.

“Honestly can’t say I’m surprised considering all the other pretty rune tattoos you got on your skin,” Jack mused before he playfully brushed his fingers on Gabriel’s arm. “But I was honestly hoping for something more lame to be honest.”

“Like what?” 

“I dunno,” Jack shrugged. “Librarian?”

“Really…” Gabriel deadpanned.

“C’mon with all your edginess I thought you would have something normal to balance you out.”

Gabriel simply rolled his eyes as he continued to lead Jack to the shop. “If it makes you feel any better I did work in a comic book shop for a while.”

“Good, that’s just nerdy enough for you.”

“Fuck you,” Gabriel smirked as he opened up the building door, flashing a smile as he saw a bright flash of purple hair and long dark boots propped up on the counter “Well if it isn’t my favorite employee ever,” Gabriel greeted as he leaned over the counter. “Sombra how are you? Is that a new crop top? It looks great, love the black.”

“What do you want Gabbie?” She questioned before popping her gum, not even bothering to look up from her phone. “You don’t have any clients or appointments today.”

“How do you know I want something?”

“Last time I check Amélie was your favorite employee-”

“Well you see-”

“And the only reason she was your ‘favorite employee’ was for the fact that you needed help to get out of holding after you got arrested at that protest you went to last week.”

“That cop had it coming after pushing that kid with the glasses,” Gabriel grumbled. 

Sombra only arched a brow as she finally looked up from her phone to give Gabriel a withering look. Sighing deeply Gabriel finally relented. “Ok, I do need a favor.”

“What is it,” Sombra yawned as she unpropped her feet and sat up straight, giving Gabriel her full attention. 

Gabriel looked around the parlor for a moment, making sure no one was around before leaning in closer to Sombra. “I need a fake I.D. and a passport for my friend over here.”

Leaning past Gabriel Sombra gave Jack a shifty look before leaning back into Gabriel. “Who’s your boy toy anyway?”

“He’s a … business partner,” he answered as he tried to give Sombra a convincing smile.

“Is that what you’re calling all the demons you contract,” Sombra said blandly before examining her bright purple nails. 

“How the fuck did you know that?” Gabriel squawked before pressing his face against hers. “Did the council tell you?”

“Oh no, they didn’t tell me anything,” Sombra grunted in annoyance before flicking Gabriel in the forehead, pushing the man back. “But I’m happy that you felt comfortable enough to tell me that you actually did summon a demon.”

“I-” Gabriel sputtered as he threw an annoyed hand in the air before flailing it about and slapping himself in the face, clearly frustrated at being completely played by the oldest trick in the book. “I hate it when you do that…”

“Don’t fall for it everytime and maybe I’ll stop doing it,” Sombra smirked before glaring at Gabriel . “Also I wasn’t born yesterday. Did you really think I wasn’t gonna notice that massive surge of magical energy after you texted me a three page essay on how you were gonna make the council and I quote ‘Eat your entire fucking ass on a silver plater’. C’mon man.”

Jack could only snicker at Gabriel’s expense as he tried his best not to laugh at the man's misery. “Your entire ass though, really. I mean, if anything you should have offered your thighs.”

“If you want I can show you the rest of the rant,” Sombra chimed in. “It’s twenty minutes of absolute gold.”

“Yes,” Jack grinned. 

“No,” Gabriel yelled, pointing at Sombra. “Look, ok you caught me red handed, but I really do need your help. The council actually is willing to give me the money I need to start my research and look into our little problem but I need to take care of another little problem with him and he needs a I.D.”

“What could he possibly need an I.D. for?”

“We need to go to Indiana.”

Sombra could only look at Gabriel in complete disbelief. Opening her mouth she made a move to speak but then silenced herself as she waved a dismissive hand. “You know what I don’t even want to know. I’ll help you on three conditions.”

“Okay let’s hear it.”

“I’ll cover your shifts and clients while you’re gone if you buy me lunch for the next three weeks.”

Gabriel groaned as he knew how much Sombra could eat. “Ok fine, what else.”

“I want a tacky ugly t-shirt from Indiana and it better be corn related.”

“Alright that’s fair, what’s the last thing?”

“Please be fucking careful,” she urged before grabbing Gabriel’s hand. “I dunno what bullshit you’ve gotten yourself into but I can tell that demon of yours is powerful. Gabbie please don’t bite off more than you can chew.”

Placing his other hand on top of hers Gabriel smiled. “Ok, I promise I won’t.”

“Good,” She smiled before leaning back in her chair. “You can come by around three-ish tomorrow for a fake I.D. and a passport, bring a grand and you’ll be good to go.”

“A grand?!?” Gabriel parroted. “Can’t I get a friend discount?”

“That is the friend discount,” Sombra replied blandly. 

“Fine,” Gabriel grumbled. “Jack it’s coming out of your pocket.”

“Fair I suppose,” Jack shrugged. 

“Your demon's name is Jack?” Sombra deadpanned. 

“Well it’s not my real name,” Jack mused sweetly as he rocked on his feet. “But if you want I can whisper my real name in you-”

Before Jack could finish Gabriel pulled him hard on the ear and proceeded to drag them out of the store . “Jack stop being cute and let’s go, we still have stuff to do. Sombra I’ll text you later.”

“You better not hurt Gabriel blondie or you’ll have to deal with me,” Sombra yelled after them. 

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Jack replied. 

Finally out of the store Jack grinned as he got into the car. “I like her.”

“Oh god I’m going to get double teamed now,” Gabriel groaned. 

“Don’t pretend like you don’t absolutely love my company,” Jack said before leaning over in his seat. Wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck Jack gave the witch a quick kiss on the cheek before sliding back into his seat and reclining. “I’m fun, admit it.”

Gabriel could only grumble as he gripped the steering tighter as he resisted the urge to touch his cheek which still felt warm from the phantom of Jack’s touch, his tattoo was practically thrumming from the contact. “You’re tolerable at best.”

“Whatever you say.”

\------

Gabriel we’ve been driving for hours,” Jack groaned as he stared at the ceiling. “Is L.A. traffic always this bad.”

“Yes, but you get used to it.”

“Really?” Jack asked, hopeful.

“No, and quit your crying we’re almost there.”

“Almost where?”

“Look out the window and you’ll see.”

Although Gabriel continued to keep his eyes on the road he still heard the small gasp that Jack let out and he could only assume that the demon had seen the warm orange sun reflecting off of the waters of the ocean. 

Smiling Gabriel glanced over to Jack to see that the demon had his face pressed to the glass of the window, marveling at the view before him. “You like it?”

Jack remained silent for a long moment before letting out a stuttered breath and Gabriel immediately grew concerned. “You ok?”

“Yeah,” Jack breathed before rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand as he continued to look out the window. “Yeah, I’m fine it’s just… beautiful.”

“I um … figured you haven’t seen the ocean before since you’ve been sealed for so long and you were in Indiana last, so I thought you might like it.”

“I’ve chanced small glimpses of it while I’ve been seal but seeing it in person is just-”

“Different,” Gabriel provided. 

At that Jack finally turned to face him with red eyes and a vulnerable, fragile expression. “Yeah.”

Gabriel allowed himself to stare at the raw affection and gratitude that lit Jack face as he smiled at him and he would have allowed himself to continue to take in the demon's face had it not been for the truck behind him that honked loudly and spewed a few curses towards their car as the light turned green. 

Scrambling, Gabriel pressed his foot on the gas and focused on the road, doing his best to ignore the small flip his stomach did after seeing Jack so vulnerable or the way it stoked the magic of their pact tattoo as it warmed his skin. 

_What the actual fuck was that_

Eventually the two made it to the pier of the beach and Jack immediately ran to the sands of the shore with Gabriel doing his best to catch up to the demon. As Jack reached the seaside the demon marveled at the view of the sun dipping against the waters of the sea. 

Finally catching the demon Gabriel sidled up next to him and let a comfortable silence hang between them until the sky grew dark and the pier grew quiet, with only the lapping waves to keep them company. 

“This,” Gabriel said, breaking the silence. “This is the reason that I’ve been pushing so hard for the council to take me seriously.”

Jack turned to the witch somewhat confused. “What do you mean?”

“For almost a year now, many of the local wildlife and plants around here have been dying and I believe it’s been magic related in nature. A few fish and even a whale have washed up on the shore in droves, dead and diseased with no actual scientific explanation to deduce their cause.”

“That’s awful,” Jack replied.

“It is,” Gabriel agreed. “It’s also been hurting a lot of the small businesses and fishermen that make their living around here. Not to mention some of the local magic users and witches that rely on buying their stuff locally from the markets. A lot of them can’t afford to outsource the materials they need for their craft and it’s really hurting them,” Gabriel explained before he turned to face Jack, placing a hand on the demon's shoulder. “That’s why I have to fix it. That’s why I need your help.”

Placing his hand over Gabriel’s, Jack returned his gaze with a sympathetic smile on his face. “I would be honored to help you.”

Gabriel simply smiled before turning back to face the seaside. “Thank you, Jack.”

“Hey Gabriel.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for summoning me.”

“Don’t mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on twitter if you want, [Lordsnugglepants](https://twitter.com/Lordsnugglepant)


End file.
